The Leader's Slumber Party
by Birchwhisker
Summary: One-Shot, OOC characters. Based off the characters from Warriors: A New Power. Meant to be a parody. Spottedstar decides to invite the other leaders for a sleepover! Enjoy their night of maracas and smores!


Spottedstar woke up in his den, the lively smell of marshmallows and chocolate floating in the air. _'Flowerpool must've made smores for breakfast,'_ he thought. He walked out, three kits running towards him.

"Hi Daddy!" a small tortoiseshell kitten said.

"Hi Smorekit!"

"Hi Daddy!" a larger orange kit repeated.

"Hi Cheddarkit!"

"Hi Daddy!" another tortoiseshell spoke to her father.

"Hello, Donutkit!"

After greeting his children, Spottedstar made his way to the nursery. There, his mate, a tortoiseshell queen had white marshmallows over a small fire.

"Oh, smores for breakfast?" he asked. She only smiled.

"Yep. You have no idea how many graham crackers I had to get to feed the whole clan." She said. She then went back to her work, but then Spottedstar continued talking.

"Flowerpool, I have to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Do you have enough supplies for over one hundred smores?"

"Probably. Why?"

"At the gathering tonight, I plan on asking the three other leaders for a sleepover."

"Sounds like a plan."

Spottedstar could hear Dingoheart's voice from the nursery. "Flowerpool, I think Cheddarkit got into Dingoheart's supplies again."

"You go deal with it."

"Nah. I got to practice my Mexican routine!"

Spottedstar padded away, back into his den to practice.

--------------------------------

At the gathering, Spottedstar told the leaders of his idea. Foxstar wasn't keen of Timberstar, but he wanted to party, Clonestar wanted to see Timberstar personally again, since they were mates when Timberstar was part of her clan, and Timberstar just wanted some good food. Spottedstar pulled out his sombrero.

"Can we have a Mexican party?" The leaders had smiles on their faces.

"Totally!" Clonestar meowed.

"See you tomorrow night." Foxstar formally meowed, then all four leaders departed the rocky gathering area.

---------------------------------

Finally, the night of the sleepover came. Spottedstar had helped Flowerpool moved the fire-pit to his den, so he and the other could make smores and watch soap operas. And if he and Clonestar started to cry, Spottedstar had a black-up plan; hours worth of infomercials! And when the ShamWow ad came on, Spottedstar would impress them with his ShamWow that he got delivered by Vince himself!

Of course, they'd do this all while wearing sombreros, shaking maracas, and eating tacos and smores. Spottedstar was finding all of his blue-ray discs when Smorekit, Cheddarkit, and Donutkit came into his den.

"Daddy, can we come too?" they all asked. Spottedstar shook his head, looking at them.

"No. Daddy is having the leaders over for a very important meeting." Donutkit looked at him, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Then why do you have you expensive maracas out?"

"Because!"

The three kits left as Timberstar arrived.

"Hey, Spotty!" he said. Spottedstar turned to face him, finally finding his DVDs.

"Timberstar, look! SMORES!"

"OMGOSH!" Timberstar dove for the supplies, but a she-cat pushed her way between the two, a crazed look on her face.

"MY SMORES!" she hissed. Looks like Clonestar showed up. Foxstar then casually walked in. Timberstar snickered at the EnergyClan leader.

"What's that you got, Foxstar? Is that… a teddy bear?!" Foxstar's lip curled, his paw covering the small blue plush defensively.

"YOU SHUT UP, FORCECLAN SCUM!" Timberstar only chuckled, where Spottedstar smiled happily.

"Time to watch soap operas!" he meowed. Clonestar frowned.

"I thought we were having a Mexican party?" she asked. Spottedstar then smiled, picking up his maracas.

"My maracas were shipped straight from Mexico!" he bragged. Timberstar chuckled, pulling out large maracas.

"Well, mine are TWICE the size as yours!" Spottedstar frowned, but then smiled.

"PARTY!" Foxstar called out. Then they all shook their maracas, danced to music, ate smores and tacos, and watched infomercials all night long. It was the best sleepover ever, all the leaders had to agree.

And then trouble came. Spottedstar's kits, being envious of not being invited to the slumber party, un-plugged the electricity from his den. The four leaders stomped angrily out of the den, glaring around. _'Where are the culprits?!'_ Spottedstar would think. However, Cheddarkit's orange fur gave it away. In the middle of camp, three leaves were in the center.

Spottedstar and the others padded towards the leaves. He took his paw to flip over the one with the orange kitten under it.

"Cheddarkit! Donutkit! Smorekit! What's the meaning of this?!" Cheddarkit replied to his father, his eyes narrowed.

"We wanted to be invited! Why do _you_ guys get to stay up?!" Spottedstar meowed back.

"Because I'm your father, and you do what I tell you to. Now, get back to the nursery."

"No way. You're outnumbered."

"What do you mean? There's four of us, and three of you!"

"Look around."

The electricity suddenly snapped back on, showing the rest of BreezeClan glaring down angrily at the leaders. The three kits called out loudly.

"ATTACK!"

A large row of warriors raced towards the leaders, their eyes wide. Clonestar yowled out.

"RETREAT leaders! RETREAT!"

They all departed out of the camp, a satisfied smile on the three kit's faces. Smorekit looked at the rest of her clan.

"Smores, anyone?"


End file.
